


The cost of superiority (in public, anyway)

by taralynden



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralynden/pseuds/taralynden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Starscream on protecting himself and his trine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cost of superiority (in public, anyway)

 

Starscream onlined and found himself pinned down by two other frames. His trinemates, both in recharge and showing no signs of rousing.

The other trines muttered where they thought he could not hear. Why did he have quarters separate from his trine? Did it not hurt him? Was he not a proper Seeker at all?

It made them wary around him, and that was always a good thing. Better if they thought he could resist the demands of the trine link. Better if everyone thought that.

The fact was that the Seekers in general were not liked by the other Decepticons. Their dependence on each other was seen as a weakness by many others. Some mecha enjoyed playing on that, abducting and hiding one of the trine until the other two were reduced to begging and promising all kinds of things just to ensure a safe return.

It had never happened to Starscream's trine, and never would.

From the moment they decided to join the Decepticons, and Starscream had set his sights on becoming Air Commander, they had cultivated a studied disinterest in each other. Skywarp and Thundercracker shared quarters, certainly, but the former spent most of his off-duty time with non-Seekers, and the latter brooded, and neither willingly spent any time with their trine leader.

In public.

What mecha forgot was that Skywarp could jump to wherever he liked, and could take Thundercracker with him. The length of a corridor was no trouble at all.


End file.
